


Champagne and Rice Krispies

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, I an, I can't remember which episode her birthday was in, Romance, camsten, somewhere around episode 8-10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron knew Kirsten probably had plans with Liam.  But he couldn't stop himself from making sure he had leftover cake and champagne at his place, just in case she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne and Rice Krispies

Cameron knew it was a long shot.  She probably had plans to go back to her house, where Liam was waiting with a romantic, candle lit dinner, and they would have lots of time afterwards to do couple things he didn't really want to think about.  She had things a lot better to do than hang out with him, but if there was even a chance....  "Hey Stretch."

"Hmm?"  She looked up from the magazine she was flipping through, smiling expectantly.  Cameron found it odd that she was just sitting there with him, waiting for him to finish his paperwork. 

"What are your plans for tonight?  Since you had to skip out on your birthday celebrations yesterday, with the Spanish flu virus and everything."  Cameron wasn't sure why he was asking.  He didn't want to hear about this _amazing_ present Liam had for her, and how she was so happy with him. 

"Nothing, actually.  Just going home to an empty house."

"Empty?  Like, a no Liam empty?"  _Smooth, real freaking smooth,_ Cameron thought, but he wasn't expecting that.  Who leaves their girlfriend alone the day after their birthday, especially when he knew for a fact that Liam hadn't celebrated with her yet? 

"Like no Liam, no Camille, just me.  They had things planned.  But if you wanted to do something..."  She was looking at him hopefully, and Cameron couldn't believe he had been so stupid.  She wasn't just waiting for him to finish his paperwork.  She was waiting for an invitation so she didn't have to go home and be alone. 

"Well, I just so happen to have two left over rice krispie brains that didn't make it onto the cake and a half drank bottle of champagne just waiting for someone to stumble upon."  Cameron grinned at her.  "I also may have your present waiting for you."

"You got me a present?"  Kirsten's face lit up, and he was hit by a wave of regret that he wasn't able to see her full smile more often.  "you didn't have to do that."

But Cameron did, because in a second they were racing each other to the car and fighting over what movie to watch when they got back to his house, and that beautiful smile stayed on her face the whole time.

* * *

"I've never had champagne before."  Kirsten studied her half empty glass thoughtfully, peering at him over the top.  "It tasted good."

"It's much more bubbly than wine."  Cameron agreed, nudging the bottle closer to her.  She seemed happier with this than she had been with the not-so-surprise party he had planned for her. 

"It is.  And these brains aren't half bad, either."  They had devoured what was left of the cake in a little over an hour, and had spent the rest of the time trying to get drunk on the champagne, without much success.  "I didn't get a chance to thank you for the party, did I?"

"It was a group effort."  Cameron said, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping up his neck. 

"No, it wasn't."  Kirsten rolled her eyes at him.  "Camille told me you planned the whole thing, and I bet if I looked through your cupboards, I'd find the recipe for that cake somewhere."

"Maybe."  And, well, yeah, the party was completely on Cameron, but she didn't need to know that.  "Do you want your present now?" 

She sat up then, looking excited all over again.  "Yes!"

"It's not much, but.."  He trailed off, placing the pink bag on the table.  She dug into it excitedly, pulling out the teddy bear first.  It was blue with white hearts on it, which seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Cameron was embarrassed by it.  Kirsten, though, squealed in a very girly fashion, hugging it tight to her chest.  Next came the first season of Doctor Who, and the tape to put in Ed's old stereo, because he knew she liked to blast her music whenever Camille wasn't home. 

Kirsten paused when she got to the picture.  Cameron had put it into a plain white frame, then painted the word **stitchers** onto the top.  Inside was a photo of him, Kirsten, Camille, and Linus, circled around Kirsten's kitchen table.  Kirsten was running her fingers across the picture, a strange look on her face.  "Thank you, Cameron."  There was something about the moment, with just the two of them standing there, the room lit only from the streetlights shining into the window, that made it much more intimate and meaningful than Cameron had intended it to be.  "I love it."

"Like I said, it's nothing much." 

"I love it."  In the blink of an eye, Kirsten was out of her seat and hugging him, arms wrapped around his neck and head buried in his chest.  It was a peculiar gesture, like she was searching for the words to explain and couldn't find them, so she settled for this instead.  When she pulled back, the odd expression was still there.  "You're the first person since Ed to give me a present."

"What?"  Cameron had heard her say some truly depressing things, but this might have been the worst.  No one?  No co-worker, no boyfriend, no room mate?  "Someone had to have given you a present."

"No one before you.  I swear."

"Well, if I had known that, I would have done better than giving you a stupid teddy bear."  Cameron was definitely mortified now. The poor girl hadn't gotten a present in years and he gives her a photo, a teddy bear, shitty music, and a show she doesn't even like? 

"No.  It was perfect.  I-"  She was struggling to make the words.  "Everything you do for me is perfect.  I've never met someone who... who could tell what I needed before I could, who could handle my condition as well as you do, who _understands_ me without me having to offer excuses.  You accept everything, and you still do completely amazing things like this, and like that surprise party that I ruined."

"You didn't ruin it."  But, yeah, she kind of did.

"I did.  And I know I say nothing surprises me, but the fact that you seem to be able to care about me despite everything, to know that I finally have someone I can count on.. that does."  Kirsten got quiet then, playing with the teddy bear.

Cameron was speechless.  "Of course I care about you.  You're like.. my best friend now."  _Best friend now?  She's says something as wonderful as that, and you choose to go with 'my best friend now?"_

"I think," Kirsten started, looking down at her present.  "That I will name the bear Tim.  He'll keep the monsters away."

Cameron laughed, happy that they had moved on to less important things, that he didn't have to focus on the way his heart kept skipping a beat when she smiled (in a good way, not the "I need to make an appointment with the cardiologist" way), that he didn't have to try to keep himself from telling her how he felt about her.   And even though he had so much he wanted to say, so many things she needed to understand, Cameron kept it quiet.  "Yeah,"  He agreed.  "He looks like a Tim."


End file.
